The Dumbo in Love
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Takes about a year after the first film: After another circus has come to town with one of Mrs. Jumbo's old friends performing there, Mrs. Jumbo takes her son to go visit them. When they get there though, they meet her starlet daughter and Dumbo falls head over ears for her, but will the two circuses rivalry keep them apart?
1. On First Sight

**Chapter 1: _On First Sight_**

 **So my first Dumbo fic. After many years of not seeing and then recently seeing some clips of the movie online, I fell in love with it all over again. And thus I decided to show my appreciation of the movie through my work. I predict this takes place after the movie, Dumbo still is the world famous flying elephant in the circus and he lives happily with his mother and everyone treats him much better than they did before. Also he also has some developed speech patterns.**

 **I own nothing. The movie Dumbo and all its content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I only own my OC's, Gem and Dahlia.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The circus. The bright lights, the scent of wet dust in the ring, the crowds anticipating with excitement for every new thing to happen. The smells of sweaty animals and performers as they perform fantastic tricks and the cotton candy, popcorn and snowcones they have to enjoy while watching. Trapeze artists swung above, clowns did their humorous antics for hilarity and all sorts of animals performed feats of trains abilities. But the most exciting part of this circus was none other than the elephants. And the star attraction of them all, the world famous flying elephant, Dumbo.

The crowd watched in hushed silence as they watched the pyramid of pachyderms stack higher and higher. Some had already seen this trick before and were crossing their fingers as they hoped it wouldn't end like the first time it did. About a year ago, the stack of elephants had toppled down, bringing the big top down with it and caused mass hysteria in the audience, all because of one elephant's clumsiness by tripping on his own ears. But now this night would put ot all behind them.

A voice called out in the audience as the climax came forth. All eye looked up to the ceiling and a spotlight turned on and shone at the figure soaring through the air. The crowd immediately roared with happiness as their favorite flying elephant soared through the air, decorated finely with a colorful yellow and red collar, pilot goggles and hat with a little flag waving in his little trunk. He circled around the top of the stack and everyone held his breath as he grew closer and closer.

Suddenly, he alighted down. The stack wobbled a bit from the extra weight, but then... kept still. A fanfare played and the audience went onto their feet with applause as the pyramid of pachyderms was complete with the little flying elephant on top, waving his flag proudly above all the rest.

It was such a fantastic act to see. The elephants in the stack and the circus performers were proud that their idea had finally come to a success, and no one was more prouder than the lone elephant and mouse standing beside the curtain, cheering Dumbo on.

* * *

The two were the first to greet him when the curtain went down and the show ended. Timothy, the little brown mouse and Dumbo's manager, ran up to him and scurried into his hat, praising him for a job well done. Dumbo beamed with happiness and came rushing towards his other supporter, his mother, Mrs. Jumbo. She immediately outstretched her trunk and entwined it lovingly with his.

"You were magnificent out there, son," she said softly to him. He nuzzled into her warm embrace even further. He had grown a little taller over the past year and now came up to her knee in height. His ears still remained as large and functional than ever, though he still had to bat them harder to make up for his extra height and weight. She smiled gently at him.

Then came the other elephants, the other ones in the act. If by instinct, Mrs. Jumbo shielded her son from them as the other walked past them. Now it wasn't like they mistreated the either of them now anymore, but in the past both of them, especially her son, had been ridiculed by the other lady elephants in the circus. The gossiped, looked down upon and most of all outright insulted him in the past and even now Jumbo still believed them to be a bad influence to hang around now, so they typically stayed to themselves.

The small herd of them disappeared behind a curtain in the tent to where some hay was pitched for them. Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo and Timothy had there own special part in the circus just for them, but since the other elephant's talking now was so loud and going onto an interesting subject, they decided to stay for a little while and listen.

"Oh my. What a performance. You know for a second there I thought for sure that the stack was going to fall down again and bring the big top down with it like last time," one of the ladies said, receiving much agreement with it. Mrs. Jumbo and Timothy narrowed their eyes at the topic while Dumbo looked shamefully down at his feet at the painful memory.

"Oh yes, same here for me too. You know, when I felt the weight from the top come down on my back, I was sure my legs were going to give way," said another. Her prefered choice of decor on her head and back was orange with yellow tassels.

"Yes, yes. Glad that's all over now. For the sake of all us proud elephants, let us hope that we never have to go through that ever again," said another. She was an older lady who preferred to wear bright magenta with gold tassels and big, light blue feathers in her costume.

"Agreed. Well girls, now I have a mouthful for you," said another younger one who wore a more vibrant lime with mint colored feathers and several gold tassels in her outfit. The other ladies murmured and leaned in closer to hear. "Well, word on the street is that another circus is coming to town and since we can't reschedule ours there's going to be some competition trying to see who gets the most audience."

The talking continued, Mrs. Jumbo stretched her trunk down to go over her son's back and Timothy scoffed. "Pfft, as if they could beat us. We got the world famous, flying elephant on our side, what do they have," he said proudly.

"Well, why the competition, dearie," asked one.

"Hold on, I'm getting to it. They saw in the circus right next door they have a new elephant calf, Dahlia they call her. She's the daughter of a former one of our own elephants that they bought over, Gem." As several elephants started griping about her 'betrayal' to the other side, Mrs. Jumbo brightened up at the mention of the name.

"Gem," she whispered quietly. A image of her friend when they were calves playing together came into her mind. After the other circus bought her and took her away, she hadn't heard hide or hair since then. She wondered if her childhood friend still remembered her.

"Anyways, they're saying that her calf is the just the cutest, most adorable and talented thing there is. It makes me sick to think about it, any traitor to our circus can't have an offspring that is that praised." Murmurs of agreement followed. Mrs. Jumbo narrowed her eyes of the insults being given at her old friend. She started leaning her head down to Dumbo's head where Timothy stood.

"Timothy, do you think you could do me a favor," she asked softly. Said mouse turned up and gave her a crisp salute and a nod.

"Anything, Mrs. Jumbo. What do you need," he asked. Her trunk pointed to the curtain where the other ladies were behind.

"I think our 'friends' might need a reintroduction to you, don't you think," she replied. Timothy nodding, knowing very well where she was going with this.

Mrs. Jumbo took her son's trunk into his and gently lead him away as Timothy went to work. As soon as the pair was out of the tent, the loud, frightened screams from the other elephants could be heard throughout the big top.

* * *

"Mother, where we going," Dumbo asked as he held onto his mother's tail as she lead him out into the great, big field outside the circus.

"Over there dear. Remember the other circus the ladies were talking about? Well, I have an old friend there who I haven't seen in awhile. I thought you and I would like to go visit her and her daughter," Mrs. Jumbo replied. Dumbo quickly let go of her tail and flapped his ears till he was above his mother's back where he landed and looked over her head into the distance. Sure enough, on the other side of the meadow he could see the big top, but like the one where they lived. Skylights blared and illuminated the sky above, even though the show was over.

Something about the brilliance of the circus they were approaching told him they were going to find something really special indeed there.

"Gem," called out a soft voice in the night. A light grey elephant with forest green eyes and wearing a silver and red veil over her head and blanket looked up to the source of the voice. There, over the fence that kept she and her friends in for the night to graze, she saw another elephant with a calf on her back approaching. She narrowed her eyes to discern through the darkness who it was, but then widened with shock and hope.

"Jumbo dearie, is that you," she asked and immediately came over to the fence to greet her. Mrs. Jumbo nodded and came over to embrace her friend. Their trunks curved over each other as they pulled their heads in for a hug.

"My, my, my, it is you! It certainly has been so long since I've seen you last. You look absolutely mahvelous, darling. How've you been," she said as she pulled away but still held on to old her friend's trunk.

"Fine, thank you. Same to you I hope," Mrs. Jumbo replied, smiling widely.

"Oh wonderfully, thanks. Of course the other elephants here aren't much of healthy conversationalists, if you know what I mean by that, but they're still better then nothing. Thank you for asking anyways." She then caught sight of the calf on her friend's back. "Oh, and who might this be?" Mrs. Jumbo smiled widely and slowly used her trunk to place him down next to her.

"Gem, meet Dumbo, my son. Dumbo this is Gem, my good friend." He bashfully hid behind his mother's leg while Gem stared in surprise at him.

"Dumbo? As in the world's first flying elephant, Dumbo," she asked in shock. Mrs. Jumbo nodded proudly as Gem's face broke into a wide grin.

"Oh my word, Jumbo. I am so happy for you," she said as she reached out to hug her friend again. "I always knew you were special, but this... this is just unbelievably amazing. You must be so proud," she said.

"I am. Now what's this I'm hearing about you having a famous calf of your own, hmm," Mrs. Jumbo playfully said. Gem quickly turned away and blushed.

"Oh Dahlia. My little daughter. Well she's not as famous as your son, but what can I say. She's just the most darling thing you've ever seen. Want me to go get her?" Mrs. Jumbo nodded.

"I would love to see my best friend's daughter," she modestly replied. Gem's grin grew even wider if that was even possible.

"Nice to know you haven't changed a bit over the years. Still the same sweet and kind elephant I knew back in our childhood. Wait here, I'll go get her," she said as she took off a bit towards the tent, quietly not to disturb her fellow elephants and possibly cause a ruckus.

She wasn't back a minute later, holding her trunk by her left front leg to another smaller trunk behind it. "Dear friends, I'd like you to meet Dahlia, my precious daughter."

Dumbo peaked his head a bit behind his mother's leg, just as Dahlia poked her head out. As soon as his eyes met hers, he felt his heartbeat accelerate in his chest.

* * *

 **And I'll leave you there until the next chapter. Until then you can think of what Dahlia looks like. Thanks for reading, please leave a review with some feedback and I'll see you again next. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. My Feelings True

**Chapter 2:** ** _My Feelings True_**

 **Thanks for those who checked out my first chapter and thanks SennaFan4ever for reviewing. Now you'll get to find out what Dahlia looks like.**

 **I own nothing. The movie Dumbo and all its content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I only own my OC's, Gem, Dahlia and Terrence.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The first thing that Dumbo thought when he saw Dahlia was, _"She's is so pretty."_ She was the same light grey as her mom and it shone silvery in the moonlight. Her outfit consisted up a light pink tutu and a small silver tiara with a single red jewel in the middle on her head. She had a pink parasol in her trunk and she clutched in nervously as she looked at him. But what really made her gaze at her was her eyes, a calm, rich, beautiful ocean in each one.

She was the most lovely thing he had ever seen.

He nearly flinched when he felt something tap his back. He got over his shock and realized that Dahlia was tentatively holding out a pencil and pad of paper, asking silently for an autograph. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up in modesty as he took the pencil from her and scribbled his name in his best handwriting, er trunk-writing, to her before handing her back the pencil. She excitedly turned her pad around to look at it and smiled widely when she read what it said.

 _From Dumbo. To my loveliest and biggest fan, Dahlia._

She squealed in delight and began hopping around in joy. Dumbo watched amazed as she gracefully, yet happily bounded about. Dahlia was quite the graceful elephant. To surprise, she actually got onto her back legs a few times and even just on one as she prance, twirled and spun around. She finally stopped and went over to her mother to show her the autograph.

* * *

"Oh my," Gem breathed out as she took her pad from her and read the trunk-writing. She quickly turned it over and showed it to Mrs. Jumbo, who also gasped at it. They stared at the two calves down below. Slowly, two adorable expressions came onto their faces as they cooes down at their children.

"Oh my. This was certainly unexpected," Mrs. Jumbo whispered to her. Luckily, the two calves were too busy interacting through the fence to pay attention to what was being said about them.

"Certainly indeed. But my, doesn't the thought of the both of them look so cute," Gem asked. Mrs. Jumbo lightly swatted her trunk, but even the action could not betray the excited look of pure joy on her face.

"Yes, it is quite adorable," she admitted. The two gazed down as they saw Dumbo reach out and shake Dahlia's trunk in a friendly manner. The two mothers could had melted their with the adorableness they witnessed now. Nothing could spoil this moment.

Except...

"Hey, Mrs. Jumbo. Completed the task you had for me," Timothy said as he suddenly appeared and stood on the tip of Dumbo's trunk. Unfortunately, he did not realize two other elephants that did not know him were standing right behind his back, or did he know that they were fine with him being..

"A mouse! Aagh!" In an instant, the two were running away, screaming frightfully of the little brown rodent. Unfortunately for them and the trio, their screaming also awoke the other snoozing elephants, which in turn alerted the other animals, and then the circus employees.

Luckily for them, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo and Timothy all made it out of sight before they could be seen.

* * *

"Did you hear? I heard that there was a panic at the other circus last night," said one elephant to another. The others gossiped together while Mrs. Jumbo sat with her son some feet away, stroking her saddened son tenderly with her trunk while she laid by his side. Timothy was in front of him, apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"Gee Dumbo. I don't mean to scare her and her mother away. I really didn't," Timothy pleaded. Dumbo sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Timothy. I'm just sad that Dahlia and her mother ran away before I could say goodbye. They probably never want to see us ever again after that fiasco," he said as he covered his face with his trunk. Mrs. Jumbo stopped stroking his back and gently pried his trunk away from his face.

"Listen here Dumbo. If Gem is anything like I remember her and Dahlia is anything like her mother, then they won't be mad at all," she reassured.

"Your mother is darn right she is," came a sudden voice from behind the group. Eyes turned in shock and then widened at the sight of the elephant with the calve beside her smiling widely at the three of them. Dumbo grinned and bounded up to greet his friend and Mrs. Jumbo and Timothy slowly made their way to the two of them.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you two again," Dumbo said as he hugged Dahlia's trunk. Gem nearly snorted with laughter.

"Please young one, you may think our circus is exciting all the time, but once the lights go off and the people leave, it can get quite dull around there real fast. That might was the most excitement I felt since Dahlia was born," she explained. Her eyes then caught sight of the humbled mouse on Mrs. Jumbo's trunk.

"Ah, yes. You must be Mr. Timothy. Q. Mouse, Dumbo's manager. I am sorry for not recognizing you earlier and for causing a ruckus, but I suggest now we restart all over again." She stuck her trunk out close enough to him to grab it. "My name is Gem, it is a pleasure to meet you." Timothy grabbed it and gave a hearty shake.

"Please to meet your acquaintance. Sorry for starting all that fuss, I hope you aren't mad and that you forgive me," he said as he rung his hat in his hands. Gem gave out a small chuckle.

"Oh ho ho. Water under the bridge. It's all fine." She then pointed down to her daughter. "I hope you don't mind but since you were so kind to pay us a visit, we thought we might do the same."

"Well it is very kind of you to do so Gem," Mrs. Jumbo said.

"Yeah. Dumbo sure seems happy to see you and her," he said as he pointed to the two. A ball leftover from the clown's act was currently being occupied in a game of catch between the two.

Occasionally, when Dumbo caught it he would bop it up and send it back with his ears, making Dahlia giggles. To impress him back, she would stand on two or one leg, twirl around once or twice with it and throw it back. On one such throw, Dumbo accidentally threw it too hard and it bounced and rolled away behind her and out the tent. Dahlia raced to get it, stepping into the broad daylight of the outside. She soon found it right by a grey pillar nearly, so she ran towards to get it.

"Dahlia," her mother suddenly screamed and when she looked up the pillar she could see why.

"Pop! The ball exploded as the pillar suddenly lifted up and smashed the rubber sphere underneath. On closer examination, she realized the pillar was actually a leg. A leg attached to a shoulder. Then that to a head. Then the head to a face where her eyes met with a pair of angry eyes.

She squealed with fright and rushed backwards to run back to her mother, but yelped in surprise when she feet a strong, powerful trunk wrap around her body and pull her up.

Dumbo was about to run forward to help her, when his mother and Gem's trunk came in front to stop him. Gem sighed, then took a deep breath and approached slowly and stoically towards him.

"Terence, I did not expect you to be here," she said in an almost monotone voice. He grunted and made a motion for her to follow him away from here, carrying Dahlia firmly in his trunk. Gem started after him, but turned around and looked at her friends one last time..

"Who is he, Gem," Mrs. Jumbo asked in a small whisper. Gem sighed.

"Terence, he's Gem's father. Let me warn you stay away from him. He's not the nicest person to be around," she explained. She winced when he heard her name being angrily called and she quickly walked after him and her daughter, leaving the confused trio behind.

"Who was that? Was someone there," a lady asked as she and the other elephants peaked out from behind the current at them. Mrs. Jumbo sighed and nodded at Timothy, who hopped out to 'talk' with them.

* * *

"Ohhh," Gem groaned as she dipped her trunk into the grey plaster and started applying it to her face in the mirror. Terence had given her quite the conversation about they staying away from them. And by 'conversation', she meant that now had an ugly bruise on her face, several on her cheeks and trunk and a small scratch above her left eye. But it didn't nearly hurt as much as the things he told her.

 _"Renounce your past ties to that circus. I don't care if you were born there, I don't care of you have a so-called 'friend' there. You will renounce your ties to her and that circus this second and you will never see either of them ever again."_

She winced as his voice echoed in her brain. True he was her husband and father of their child, but there was no way that he was the boss of the either of them. Ever since Dahlia was born, he had had no relationship whatsoever with her and left her in the care of her mother. It sickened her to think that he thought that he had any control over them, but then again he was stronger and fiercer then the both of them. The only reason she hadn't gotten out of the circus before was because of him, and with Dahlia to raise here, she had a much harder chance to escape with the both of them.

One bandage and a fresh coat of grey makeup later and you could barely tell she had ever been beaten before. Now putting on a face of determination, she started to move over towards her daughter, biting down the pain as she hobbled over. Her daughter was in the small corner Terence had let her stay. It barely had any room for her, between two crates and one small dog bed for her to lay upon. A dog bed! Had he no dignity for his race?

Dahlia was shedding silent tears as she held the pencil, pad and autograph from Dumbo in her trunk. Gem slowly reached out her trunk and wrapped it tenderly around her daughter. Dahlia wasn't beaten, for she was still small and frail, but she still got yelled at by her father.

"Listen dearie, don't listen to a word your father says. That old pompous windbag wouldn't know a thing about love or loyalty if it came up and smacked him in the face." She heard her whimper and she saw her daughter point to her hat. A large tear was in it and a feather was missing. Gem sighed and straightened the remaining feathers up and took it off and set it down on one of the crates, knowing it would be found and repaired or replaced later.

"Dahlia, you know I love you and always wants what's best for you. And what I find is best for you right now is to see Dumbo this very minute," she firmly said. Dahlia lifted her head up and her eyes stared so hopeful at her. Gem smiled and she quickly brushed away the tears from her face and lifted her chin up.

"That's my girl. Now here's the plan, darling..."

* * *

Dahlia softly tip-toed on two of her feet as she made her way to the fence. Barb wire and an electrical current had been added to the fence from what had 'mysteriously' happened yesterday, but Gem had always been a thorough thinker. The trapeze act had left a small trampoline out, just strong enough for her to use. She set it down before the fence and hoped that the springs wouldn't squeak too much under her weight and alert anyone. After taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she was ready to go.

One jump. Need more height.

Two jumps. She could see the circus in the distance.

Three jumps. Just a little higher.

Four jumps.

Freedom!

Her legs wobbled once they hit the ground again, but she soon steadied them up. Before she knew it, she was zooming towards the circus, following the spotlights in the distance. She felt breathless as she accelerated towards it. She was almost there, she felt excitement course through her veins at the thought of seeing her aunt, Timothy and, most of all, Dumbo again.

Her hopes were dashed though when she felt something firm wrap around her and pull her up, stopping her in he tracks. She cringed when she heard a painstakingly familiar voice speak to her.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

* * *

 **Interesting fact though, elephants can't run or jump, but since Disney made an elephant fly then I think I have enough say to make Dahlia able to do those things. And by now I think you've found out the conflict of the story. I plan to make this short, maybe four chapters or so, but don't worry they'll still be plenty of action in-between here and the end.**

 **Thanks for checking out the new chapter, please leave a review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. The Things I Do

**Chapter 3:** ** _The Things I Do_**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now let's see what's happening with Dumbo and the others.**

 **I own nothing. The movie Dumbo and all its content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I only own my OC's, Gem, Dahlia, Terrence and Trill.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Oh, my little darling," Gem cried out, even though the others just ignored her. Terence had just come by the next morning and left just as soon as he came to tell her that he had found their daughter trying to sneak off and they had captured her and she was now in solitary confinement. Really, jail for her baby! Unbelievable, child abuse even!

She couldn't even see her child, for the circus was paranoid of her helping her daughter escape. The thought of her baby sitting alone in a spare caged cart, chained from all sides and her feet to the floor and walls sent tears streaming down her face. Terence appeared to be like he couldn't care less, heck, he didn't care at all.

She herself was put on house arrest, but surrounded by the other elephants to make sure she wouldn't try anything. She disliked them all anyways, they were vugular, mean, pompous and rude. What she had said to Jumbo was just being polite and lying through her trunk.

She currently occupied a part by the tent where she had laid down and was sobbing, refusing to be consoled. Although it wasn't like anybody else tried to comfort her. It was this night that she wished she had never been bought by this circus and had remained by her friend's side.

 _"But life isn't fair,"_ she reminded herself. _"Things happen for a reason."_

If she hadn't been bought by the circus, she would never had had her daughter. Her gorgeous, talented, beautiful daughter, now rotting away in a dreary, grey and cold cell, probably so scared, sad and frightened now. A new set of tears came forward and fell down her face. She was too absorbed by her emotions she did not notice something brown and tan flutter down beside her until it had spoken.

"Pardon me, Gem," came a small, slightly squeaky female voice. Gem looked up through a veil of tears towards a sparrow perched in a crate beside her.

"Trill," she whispered, afraid that the others would hear her. Thankfully, the songbird caught on and lowered her voice. Gem lifted her trunk up so Trill could perch on it and quickly turned her head towards the side of the tent.

"What are you doing here," she asked, focusing on her friend. Trill was a sparrow that worked for the circus newspaper. She was both a journalist and photographer, so she had both a camera around her neck and a pad and pencil on hand. A leather bag with several stamps put on it was also around her neck for holding everything. A hat that said 'Press' was jauntily draped over her hat.

"Well you know how my friend works the gossip column for the newspaper, right? Well she heard rumor from the paperboy who had heard it from the janitor who had heard it from the trapeze artist who had heard it from the animal trainer who had heard it from the ringmaster," she inhaled deeply, "That Dahlia is now in solitary confinement. So I came over to see if it was true." She took a good look at her friend's red eyes and tearstained face. "Judging by the looks of it, I guess it is true. I'm awfully sorry Gem."

She fluttered up and landed on a crate as Gem used her trunk to wipe her face and eyes. "It's not your fault. It's all there's. My little daughter, my baby girl, thrown into jail because they won't let her see Dumbo at the other circus."

"Your daughter knows Dumbo? As in the world famous flying elephant, Dumbo," Trill asked surprised. Gem nodded.

"The very one. His mother is my old friend."

"Interesting." Both were silent for a minute. Gem took a good look at her friend, her eyes landing on her camera. She thought for a moment longer before an idea sparked in her head.

"Hey Trill. Could you do me a huge favor, please," she asked. Trill looked up and crossed her wings in front of her.

"Depends. What's the favor," she asked. Gem smiled and pointed to her camera around her neck.

* * *

"Oh shut up, ya yellow-bellies," Trill yelled as she flew over the pen where the performing circus dogs stayed. Normally she would almost always ignore this part of the circus where they kept the large animals, but after getting a request from her dear friend and an offer she could not refuse, she had reason to come into this part.

She had waited till it was nightfall to start searching and she kept to it until she felt a lone train cart sitting alone a few feet away from the others. A rope pen was around it and on the side of the caged window was a sign tied to it, saying _'Warning: Bad Elephant. Keep Away.'_ Trill simply shook her head disdainfully at the sight of it.

She landed as quietly as she could by the window and peered through the bars. The inside was dark with only a few beams of moonlight barely lighting it. She squinted through the shadows until she saw a mass of chains connected to a figure shedding silent tears on the floor. She gave a few clicks and chirps to get her attention.

"Dahlia. Hey Dahlia, darling," she called. The barely yearling elephant looked up and in the faint light she could see the damage done to her. Her face was just as bad as her mother's without the makeup. An ugly purple bruise marred her left cheek, the other pink obviously done by a slap. Two little scratches stuck out like dark red lines on her trunk. Worst of all, the amount of tears streaming down her face was enough to send anyone's heart melting. Her only bright, blue eyes now seemed like faded, glass marbles, blurry and grey.

"Aww sweetheart, I am so sorry dear. But I believe I have something that might make you feel better." She pulled out her pencil and pad from her bag, opened the pad and began reading. "This is from your mom's own mouth, dear. Ahem, _'Tell Dahlia I have a plan to help her see Dumbo again.'_ Stop. _'Fly to the other circus.'_ Stop. _'Find him and his mother and manager.'_ Stop. _'Explain everything to them.'_ Stop. _'Ask them for help.'_ Stop.'"

Dahlia pointed to the floor and Trill's eyes followed. She squinted a bit, but noticed something lying in tatters on the floor. It was two pieces of paper, once one, but split right down the middle. She could see writing scrawled on it, but she could not decipher it from this distance. She put her pencil and pad away and quickly hopped through the bars and retrieved it. She organized it and held it to the moonlight to see what it said.

" _'F-From Dumbo. To my b-bi-biggest, l-l-loveliest fan, Da-Dahlia!'_ " She held down the papers for a second and stared gaping at them. It was an autograph, that was for sure, but the words were so powerful and meaningful that it brought a tear to her eyes. She quickly brushed it away and turned back to Dahlia. She neatly folded the torn paper and placed it in her journal bag for safe keeping. She came closer to her and petted her trunk gently.

"Don't you worry dear. As my word as both a journalist and photographer for the press," she firmly straightened her hat, "And a messenger of the truth, I vow to you that you will be reunited as soon as possible with your friend."

With a salute, a turn and a waggle of her tail feathers, Trill was out of the cage and flying high above the circus and then the field towards the other circus up ahead. With a mission on hand and a dedication to her work, she flew swiftly over to the big top.

* * *

"Gee whiz, Dumbo. I'm sorry you didn't see your friend yesterday. I was sure she was going to show up," Timothy said. Dumbo said nothing, bu stared down at the floor. Timothy sighed and ate another cashew from the tin of mixed nuts he had. He had offered some to Dumbo earlier but he had said he wasn't interested.

All of a sudden both heard a pair of rapidly beating wings and they turned their heads up to the sky where they saw a bird panting as she descended. Instantly, Timothy hopped up onto Dumbo's head as the sparrow landed unsteadily on a crate nearby, breathing heavily to regain her composure, In a swift movement, Timothy slid down Dumbo's trunk and onto the crate beside her. The sparrow wearily looked up, but then perked up and grinned as she saw him.

"Timothy," she said enthusiastically. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Trill," he replied and extended his hands towards her wings grasping them both firmly and giving a hard shake. "How've ya been, girl? I haven't seen you in awhile," he asked. She nodded modestly.

"Very well, thank you. I'm a journalist and photographer now and I'm quite enjoying it." She then paused, shook her head and then her expression and tone grew firm. "But enough of me blathering on and on about myself. I come bearing a grave message from the other circus."

Both pairs of eyes widened in shock. Timothy grasped her by her shoulders and shook her. "Well don't just stand there, girl. Tell us, tell him. He's been anxious to hear what has happened over their all yesterday and today."

"Alright, alright. That's what I'm hear for," she said as she removed herself from her friend's grasp and took out her pad and pencil and unfolded the pieces of paper from her satchel. Both eyes stared surprise as they recognized the pieces of paper.

"Ahem. As of yesterday night, Gem has been placed on house arrest for aiding her daughter in trying to ler her to see you." She paused and swallowed nervously before continuing. "And since her daughter had been caught trying to sneak away against both the rules and curfew, she has been placed in caged confinement until the next show or until the circus moves."

"Caged in," both males shrieked, sending Trill hopping back and losing a few feathers in the process. Dumbo looked about ready to cry and so did Timothy.

"Oh, poor little girl. Taken away from the only person that cared about her, just like you, Dumbo. Except now the roles have been reversed, she has been shackled and locked up, separated from her mother and the warmth and security that came with hee. That's just too sad." Dumbo sniffed and a pair of tears dripped down fro his eyes. Trill put on a solemn expression as well.

"Yes, but considering how much influence Dahlia's father has over the circus, it seems like almost everything that relates with the elephants falls under his will." She shook her head despairingly. "He a menace to both the circus itself and his family."

Then, as if struck by lightning, Timothy suddenly perked up, The expression on his face was akin to one in cartoons where a lightbulb appeared over the person's head once they got a grand idea.

"Hey, wait a minute. I just had an idea that's just crazy enough to might work," he suddenly said. Instantly, both pairs of eyes were on him. He had their full attention now.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work," Trill asked as she perched on Dumbo's head. The two watched from afar as Timothy scurried into the part of the circus tent where they could hear loud snoring from the sleeping man.

"It worked before, I just sure hope now it doesn't backfire," Dumbo said, crossing his trunk a few times for good luck. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **If you've seen the movie lately, you can probably guess what's Timothy attempting to do again. What he's going to say to the ringmaster now will all revealed in the next and final chapter. Please leave a review and stay tuned or the final, concluding chapter of my story. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	4. To Show I Love You

**Chapter 4: _To Show I Love You_**

 **And now the finale. Thanks for reading you guys, but now this tale of romance and drama must come to an end.**

 **I own nothing. The movie Dumbo and all its content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. I only own my OC's, Gem, Dahlia, Terrence and Trill.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! It is with our most greatest pride and deepest pleasure that we welcome you tonight and present to you the joined acts of the elephants from both our circus and the Jacksonville circus. Now without further ado, I present our very own Dumbo, the world famous flying elephant and Dahlia, the world's most darling elephant," the ringmaster announced. The crowd alternated between looking at the top of and the ground of the Big Top between the two elephants.

Dumbo was flying up above, dressed in a uniform of an aviator jacket, scarf and cap with flying goggles. He tried to keep attention as he rolled and flipped midair through several hoops and other obstacles, but his eyes kept drawing down to the dancing elephant ballerina beneath him. Dahlia was dressed in her signature pink tutu, repaired from the earlier fiasco, a small silver tiara and she was dancing and whirling on her hind legs while bouncing around a ball with her trunk.

In the background by the stage entrance was Mrs. Jumbo with a hidden Timothy and Trill and the other elephants. On the opposite end of the curtain was Gem and Terence, peaking out as well to watch the show. Mrs. Jumbo, Timothy, Trill and Gem were all watching excitedly for them while Terence had his brows furrowed and his face contorted in disgust.

Dahlia twirled on one leg as she stood on one of the square platforms that had been provided for her for her act. The striped ball was balanced on her trunk as she threw it up a few ties, finally throwing it high enough to be caught by her partner in the act. Dumbo dove down and flapped up just before he hit the ground, catching the ball as well. The audience clapped their approval.

The game of toss continued for a few more minutes, until Dahlia caught the ball and set it on the platform below her. She then slowly started to move onto the ball, first placing her first front two feet onto it before slowly sliding her back feet onto it until she was standing on the ball. The crowd cheered in happiness.

Dahlia smiled, though sweat started pouring down her face. She hadn't practiced this trick much and this was the first time she had actually performed it onstage. The audience suddenly gasped in shock as her legs started to give way and her balance on the ball started to slide.

Dumbo looked down at where the audience was gasping at and then realized the danger she was in. Aside from being on a five foot-tall platform above the ground, there was also a pool of water surrounding her. If she lost her balance and fell off the ball and platform, she would fall in and not only injure herself from the height and the surface of the water smacking her, but she would also humiliate herself and receive more verbal, perhaps even physical abuse from her circus and father.

Without even thinking, he began to descend again, but this time it wasn't to catch the bouncy sphere. Dahlia's wobbling became more and more unstable and a two of her legs actually came out from underneath her to steady herself.

Finally, as it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, the ball suddenly popped underneath her, sending her down on the platform again, but right next to the edge where gravity took hold and she began going down headfirst to the ground. The crowd gasped in horror as the young calf started to descend.

Dahlia shut her eyes tightly as the pool of water beneath her started growing closer and closer. She knew even if she escaped injury she would receive it elsewhere. Her father had been pushing her ever since she was born to perform and she had only practiced the trick twice before now. Her mother would forgive her, be there to comfort her even after all this, but when he father came... she shut her eyes tighter as he water came right below her.

Her sky-blue eyes opened again in shock when she realized something was grasping her trunk and pulling her up. Past glare of the spotlight shone them, she could see the silhouette of an elephant with large ears flapping with his trunk wound tightly around hers. She smiled in excitement when she realized Dumbo had caught her and was pulling her up.

The audience came to their feet and cheered and widely applauded as Dumbo set Dahlia back onto the platform and landed closely by her side. The two then stood up proudly before the crowd and, with their trunks still holding each other's, took a bow. The crowd cheered, some people aweing in cuteness. Gem, Mrs Jumbo and the others cheered as well, the two mothers even shedding tears of joy for their two children.

Yet in the shadow of the curtain, one narrowed his eyes in rage.

* * *

The two calves ran off stage after their act was done, practically skipping in excitement of what had happened out there. Their eyes caught sight of their parents in the back and they headed towards them.

Dahlia suddenly shrieked in surprise and pain when she felt something reach out and constrict around her middle before lifting her up. A squeal quickly died in her throat as she suddenly saw the angry, red eyes of her seething father. She heard another scream of surprise and her mother and Dumbo's mother came into view.

Suddenly, she felt something lightly hit her head and before it fell off, she caught it and stared at what it was. A peanut.

She then felt her father's grip faltered and she wriggled out of his trunk as he yelped in surprise as she ran between her mother's legs. Dumbo sucked up in his trunk the peanuts from a nearby abandoned concession stand and began pelting the older elephant to free Dahlia.

In an instant, some men started running in, some with ropes which they threw over his huge, bucking form towards some other men. Dumbo flew down and ran in-between his mother's legs like Dahlia and shut his eyes tightly to avoid watching the scene unfold. Gem and Mrs. Jumbo shut their eyes too and covered their ears over their faces for extra safety, Gem for fear and Mrs. Jumbo for her own experiences getting roped.

Terence's trumpets filled the whole big top and behind the curtain some of the audience could be heard talking and gasping in surprise. Both ringmasters came in, both angry that the show was being interrupted and then fearful as they saw the big, bull elephant throwing a tantrum rivaled to Mrs. Jumbo's when she did so to defend her child.

Soon the entire staff of workers came in, throwing more ropes and clasping on chains to his legs to get him away. Gem and Mrs. Jumbo had had enough and they quickly picked up their children and moved away from the scene unfolding.

* * *

The next day after the next day, the Casey Jr. train had left the station for the next town, leaving behind the city and the other circus. In the back cart, the deluxe one made for the circus's star attraction, Timothy was sitting on a table with Trill and a bag of peanuts. They were both looking down and reading a newspaper, freshly printed that very morning.

 _BULL ELEPHANT GONE RAMPANT. Terence, sire of the C.K. Circus's star attraction elephant, Dahlia, had gone into a full-blown tantrum the night both circus's had agreed to collaborate on a show that would feature both star elephants. C.K. Circus manager says he had no idea why the elephant would go rampant, but has agreed to sell to the Casey Jones circus both the calf and her mother to avoid further abuse to both elephants._

"Huh, would you look at that. Guess there really are happy endings in the circus," Timothy commented as he split open a peanut shell and handed one of the nuts to Trill.

"Would seem so. Of course, this probably would have ended a lot smoother and quicker if you had given the idea to let the ringmaster buy Dahlia and Gem before all this happen, provided I also gave proof that the circus had them both in hostile environments," the sparrow replied as she popped the peanut into her beak and began chewing on it.

"Yeah, probably." A grin then made its way onto his face. "But you have to admit, this story really makes our circus and Dumbo look like real heroes. And hey, as long as they're very happy." He pointed his finger above them to the pair of elephants flying above them. Well it was more like Dumbo flying with Dahlia riding onto him, but Timothy was right; they were both very happy. Dahlia had a large smile on her face as she held on tightly to Dumbo as he flapped his ears. Dumbo also had a grin on his face, one that threaten to split it if it got any bigger. His ears might be holding them up, but right now he felt like his heart was light than air, and Dahlia's felt the same way too.

Mrs. Jumbo and Gem made their way one by one out onto the back of the caboose and turned up to see their children. Their trunks waved up towards them, quickly receiving the same reaction.

The sun was beginning to set behind the horizon, tinting the sky in a variety of vibrant and beautiful colors. As the sunset illuminated the world above, the train kept steadily chugging towards the sun and above it were the two, happiest elephants in the world.

* * *

 **If you don't mind, I'd like you to check out the chapter titles altogether to see a hidden message about Dumbo's feelings for Dahlia. I'm sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, but I was trying to keep it remotely close with the elements of the first movie's ending. I tried to keep it simple and besides, I don't think if this was really a film that Disney would allow much of Terence's rampaging scene, as they didn't show the end of Mrs. Jumbo's in the first, just the beginning, part of the middle and then the aftermath.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my story, thank you all for coming in to check it out and for sticking with me till the end. Please leave a review with some feedback on how I did and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. And have a Happy Easter! Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
